


spoonvis

by enigmatize



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Sex, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmatize/pseuds/enigmatize
Summary: birthday fic for my bro mav (: happy bday!





	spoonvis

With the sunlight slowly creeping its way into the room through the cracked blinds, your brain was being drawn further and further away from the blissful depths of sleep. What time is it? you silently wondered before your heavy lids had even had a chance to flutter open. You weren't left to wonder for long, however, when you re-acknowledged the heavy weight settled behind you and the firm squeeze of your lovers arms around your waist.

"Mm... mornin'.." Keith's scratchy morning voice rumbled into your ear. Damn. Regardless of how long you'd been with him, that was something you could not seem to get used to. Although, maybe that wasn't so bad. "Know what day it is..?"

His grin was practically audible.

Oh uh, fuck, what day _was_ it? Let's see, two days ago... Saturday.. then they went to the store.. yesterday they..

Oh, yeah.

"It's uh..." your mind went completely blank once more upon feeling his calloused hands rubbing firm circles into your sides. Bitch was doing it on purpose, probably. "It's my birthday!" you finally managed to choke out, even if a little more enthusiastic than intended.

Keith snickered, knowing damn well what he was doing and absolutely loving it, "Damn, baby, had no idea you were so excited." Those insistent hands were back, this time snaking their way under your shirt to reach higher. Alright, two can play at that game. As you grew more conscious, you became hyper-aware of the firm tent in Keith's sweatpants pressing between your cheeks.

Deciding to use this position to your advantage, you firmly rutted your ass back onto Keith's hips. His hands immediately moved to hold onto your hips in favor of rolling his hips forward to meet you halfway, firmly grinding his clothed cock against your ass.

"Ohh, yeah, that's good.." Keith buried his face into the crook of your neck, his breath gradually picking up in both volume and pace. "I love your ass, baby.. _fuck_." You could feel him getting more greedy, desperately wishing for the real thing but too lost in the moment to try and get more.

Without thinking you had placed your hands over his, interlocking fingers and gently squeezing them to ground yourself. Keith's sheer desperation and evident bliss was enough motivation to keep pressing your ass back against him in time with his own thrusts and grinds. The soft, breathy little groans he desperately tried to keep muffled against your heated skin, and the way he was digging his fingertips into the soft skin of your hips. You just might have been able to cum then and there if you concentrated.

You could feel the moment coming to a close as Keith's noises became noticeably louder, losing most of his restraint as heat pooled to his groin. The grind of his hips quickly grew far less calculated and smooth, turning into desperate jerks in search of what he so badly needed.

"Fuck, babe, that's it.. Please, don't stop.." he dug his blunt fingernails into your skin and fucking _whimpered_. A final, somewhat violent, jerk of his hips as he released into his pants like a teenager.

It took quite a while for Keith to recover, as per usual. When he finally did, he let out a long breath, "I thought it was supposed to be your birthday!" he furrowed his brows in mock anger, "after we shower I want to go again, and this time you're letting me take care of _you_."


End file.
